Melissa (Chris)
Melissa Donald/Melissa Addams (nee "Donald") labeled The Stuck-Up Princess/The Self-Entitled Princess Theme Song Melissa's theme song is "Aura" by Lady Gaga Total Drama Pahkitew Island New Beep-Ginnings Melissa arrived, under her nice girl guise, and quickly got along with Sparrow, and quickly made enemies with James. During the challenge, Melissa and Sorina put up the points for their team. Melissa, annoyed with Lila's lateness and bubbly and dumb personality, her real self temporarily shines. She argues with Lila after the challenge for Lila's annoying personality. Melissa tried to go to Stoney Island to get an immunity idol, however didn't get to because Ayomide was selected to go instead. Can We Fix It? Melissa appears in the beginning, lighting the statue of James on fire. During the challenge, Melissa, much to her chagrin, was placed in a duo with Lila. Melissa built the car out of bottle caps, a broken radio, and a broken Chris-bot. She quickly builds the bottle cap car in assorted colors. She then quickly rewired the broken radio to the cards engine. She then quickly builds the Chris-bot, and attaches it to the front of the car. After Lila causes her to lose, she ran Lila over with the car. At the elimination ceremony, she votes off Lila, to nobody's surprise. She threw a fit when Sorina was eliminated instead. She pushed Lila into the ocean. Wick-Wack-Woe Melissa started off feuding with Owen and Lila about their incompetence and refusal to cooperate with their team. Melissa gets knocked off by Shii Ann. Melissa survives the elimination, and successfully gets Lila eliminated. Trigger This Melissa appears for the challenge, and due to Chris' bad directions, she guesses for a member on her team, Owen. As Owen is correct, the rules were bent by Chris for his hatred of Melissa, he has the team's guess the opposing teams atomic trigger. Melissa votes off Owen that night for being inactive, however, she gets betrayed by Ayomide, for fear of Sorina returning. Melissa threatens to kill everyone, but gets fired away before she could do anything. When You're An Addams Crossover Appearences Melissa occasionally appeared throughout the fan-made, non canonical, Addams Family cartoon "When You're An Addams". She played as a neighbor to the Addamses, and goes to school with Wednesday, Pugsley, and Lucas. She is in the same grade as Wednesday, twelfth (both of them, and Lucas, being seniors). She is Wednesday's main rival. She teamed up with Wednesday's younger brother, Pugsley (a tenth grader, sophomore) to split Wednesday and Lucas up multiple times, due to her crush on Lucas, and her hatred for Wednesday. She tricks Mal into thinking that she is the girl for Lucas, not Wednesday. At the season one finale, she moves away after trying to kill the Addamses (mainly Wednesday). She is confirmed to reappear in season two, and cameo in the first episode of the second season, in a flashback. When she returns in season two, she and Lucas are now promoted to main characters. In season two, she is absent until the eighth episode, and becomes a major character. In the season two (also the series) finale she marries Pugsley and becomes an official Addams. When You're An Addams Episodes Season One 1: "When You Have A Pilot". Melissa debuts in this episode as a minor background character. 4: "Wednesday VS Melissa". In this episode, Melissa picks on Wednesday for not being as rich, and popular as she is, which later the two of them fight, causing both a suspension from school. 5: "Pulled In A New Direction". In this episode, Melissa serves as a minor character, and trying to keep Lucas from Wednesday 7: "Picnic At Hanging Dork". In this episode, Melissa and Pugsley team up for the first time, and do their best to spoil Lucas and Wednesday's romantic picnic, and succeed later after multiple attempts. 8: "One Normal Night". In this episode, Melissa is invited to dinner by Wednesday (being forced by Morticia). She attends the dinner because Lucas would be there. She gets Mal alone and tells him that Wednesday is evil, and would only use Lucas for her own pleasure. And when a storm keeps her and the Beinekes, she kisses Lucas at the end of the episode. 9: "Full Disclosure". In this episode, Melissa plays a game of "full disclosure" with the Addamses and the Beinekes. She sits between Lucas and Pugsley, trying to capture Lucas' attention and affection. She persuades Grandmama into giving her a love potion, which she successfully uses on Lucas. She spends the rest of the episode making out with Lucas, and when Wednesday frees him from the spell, she punches Pugsley for making an advance at her at the end of the episode 12: "Lurch And Thing's Big Adventure". In this episode, Melissa serves as a minor character, yelling at Pugsley, also a minor character in this episode. 16: "Kaboom". In this episode, Melissa serves as a secondary character, helping free Pugsley from the juvenile correction center 18: "Wednesday The Class President". In this episode, Melissa (nominated by Pugsley, posing as a senior) competes against Wednesday (nominated by Lucas) for senior class president. After she loses, she punches Pugsley again for making an advance on her. 19: "First Kiss". In this episode, Melissa returns to her antagonistic role, and takes picture of Wednesday and Lucas kissing, and shows them to Mal to get Lucas in trouble for not kissing her instead. 21: "Malice In The Palace". In this episode, Melissa, a minor character this episode, cheers when Mal yells at Wednesday 25: 'Parallel Lines". In this episode, Melissa, along with the Addamses and Beinekes, try to split Wednesday and Lucas apart, Melissa's motive for this being that she wants Lucas for herself. 26: "Melissa The Prom Destroyer". In this episode, she returns for her antagonist role, and tries to do everything in her power to stop Lucas from going to the senior prom with Wednesday, and with her, but fails, so she once again teams up with Pugsley (disguised as a senior once again), to help destroy the prom. She punches Pugsley again for again making an advance at her. 30: "What If?". In this episode she teams up with Pugsley again to try to break up Wednesday and Lucas. She succeeds in poisoning Wednesday with food. She punches Pugsley for trying to blow up Lucas, at the end of the episode, she punched Pugsley again for once again making an advance at her 31: "Itt's All Over Now (Pt. 1)". In the season finale, in her most antagonistic role yet, Melissa is driven to insanity with her failed attempts at making Lucas love her. She reveals to both families Wednesday and Lucas' secret, that they are engaged. When Wednesday and Lucas temporarily split up, she forces herself upon Lucas, but he rejects her. She kidnaps the Addams family, and tries to kill all of them (probably not Pugsley though, due to his usefulness to her). Her plans are foiled by Lucas when he ties her up, and frees the Addamses. Wednesday, Lucas, and Grandmama force her to move out of the country, to the sewers of Paris. Season Two 1: "Itt's All Over Now (Pt. 2)". In the season two debut, Melissa is not physically seen, but is mentioned, and seen in a flashback, kidnapping the Addams and getting sent away by the family. 8: "Melissa Returns To Town". In this episode, Melissa returns to the town, and is acting nicer to get on everybodies good side, and is now more determined to date Lucas as ever now that Wednesday and Lucas have broken up. 9: "Melissa Loves Lucas". In this episode, still acting nice, Melissa starts to bond with Lucas, and they eventually kiss. 10: "Sister, Sister". In this episode, Lucas and Melissa form a relationship, and Pugsley and Wednesday try to separate them. At the end of the episode, she punches Pugsley for making another adance at her. 11: "Hello Mother, Hello Father". in this episode, Melissa is officially introduced to the Beinekes as Lucas' girlfriend. Mal approves of her, but Alice does not, seeing that Melissa is still evil and faking being nice, and she causes Mal and Alice to fight. 12: "Jealousy Is An Ugly Thing". In this episode, Wednesday tries to fight Melissa, and Lucas seens them and yells at Wednesday, so Wednesday and Pugsley team up to separate Lucas and Melissa, who are on a romantic picnic, making out, and cuddling together. 13: "Telling Lucas". In this episode, Melissa reveals to Wednesday and Pugsley that she hasn't changing and only wants to torture Wednesday and be with Lucas. She spends every moment afterward of this episode with Lucas, so he wouldn't believe Pugsley when he told on her. 14: "In this Ancient House". In this episode, Melissa, Lucas, Pugsley, and Wednesday go on a hunting trip, and are minor characters this episode. 15: "Melissa In Office". After Wednesday quits being the senior class president, Melissa becomes president. She creates the "co-president" office for Lucas to rule alongside her, so they can make out the whole time instead of doing any work. And at the end of the episode, they do make out on Melissa's desk. 18: "Wednesday Gets Suspended". In this episode, Wednesday and Melissa get into a fist fight, and Melissa fakes getting injured just to get Wednesday expelled (but she only got suspended). She is served by Lucas for the rest of the episode. 20: "Witchcraft In New York". Melissa helps Pugsley free Grandmama from the police and from eventually getting hanged. 21: "Melissa The Hero?". In this episode, Melissa saves a young child in a baby stroller from getting hit by a car, and gets hailed as a hero in the town, and lets the fame go to her head, and she seeks out to cause accidents to "save" them from so she can stay in the public eye and stay famous. 22: "Ophelia Meets Melissa". In this episode, the Beinekes are invited over to the Addams mansion, and Lucas invites Melissa over to the dinner as well. Melissa secretly fights Wednesday in her bedroom, and visits Lucas in Pugsley's bedroom. 23: "Waiting". In this episode, melissa serves as a minor character, being the reason Mal and Alice are fighting, and accidentally gives Alice Pugsley's acromonium apple, turning her into a crazy version of herself. 25: "Melissa And Pugsley". In this episode, Melissa constantly tries to rebuild her friendship with Pugsley. At the end of the episode, Pugsley makes an advance at her, and she punches him, causing him to hug her, accepting her friendship. 26: "Itt's Finally Love". Lucas proposes to Melissa (a secondary character in this episode), and Pugsley quickly objects, due to his attraction to Melissa. Melissa helps pugsley return Lindsay and Tyler back to their TV show. 27: "Lurch's Piano". In this episode, Melissa, a minor background character, appears in the auction for Lurch's piano. She tries to pay two million dollars for the piano. 28: "Itt's Over". In this episode, Melissa returns to her antagonistic role, after dumping Lucas for being "too clingy" to her, throwing the engagement ring in his face. She becomes Itt's new dance partner, and he develops affections for her (similar to Pugsley's affection for her), and repeatedly tries to kiss her. She punches him. 30: "My Daughter's Getting Married". In this episode, Melissa serves as a secondary character, and always around Pugsley this episode. She agrees with Pugsley that she couldn't care less if Wednesday and Lucas get married or not. 31: "Move Toward The Darkness". In this episode, season and series finale, Melissa fires Lucas from co-president office. Melissa makes amends with Wednesday and Pugsley once and for all. At the end of the episode, during the fast forward five years, Melissa gives in to Pugsley and marries him in the double wedding with Wednesday and Lucas, becoming an official Addams family member. She, with the rest of the now even more extended family, move to Paris. During the end credits, it is seen that Melissa is pregnant with Pugsley's child. Episode Count Season One: 14/15 (depending on if you count episode one) Season Two: 19/20 (depending on if you count her cameo in the season opener) Total: 34/35 (depending on if you count her cameos in the first episodes of both seasons) Trivia When You're an Addams Crossover Trivia * In the first season, Melissa, Lucas, Alice, Mal, Slice, Hester, Ophelia, Pancho, Vendetta, Tassel, Minerva, Peg-leg, Blob, and Iguanadon are the only recurring characters to appear more than twice, yet still are not main roles. * In the second season, Melissa and Lucas are the only two recurring characters to be promoted to a main role. * In the second season, Melissa replaces Tassel as Itt's dancing partner. Gallery Category:Female Category:Chris W's OCs Category:Villains